Food
Food is a type of consumable that can be eaten, either by the player or by a beastmaster pet. There are several types of food groups and hundreds of different foods. Food is mainly consumed to restore health, although it may also be used to restore mana or grant Stat Buffs. Food may be bought, created by Culinarian, fished by fishermen or acquired from vendors. Also See: Recipes and Ravintola '' Use of food Eating The main use of food is for player characters to consume it, restoring health over a period of time. Some foods may also restore mana, and/or grant various temporary Stat Buffs if enough time is spent eating. Players frequently use food to restore health and/or mana between encounters, especially if their class is unable to self-heal.Eating is generally unnecessary at lower levels, as low level players and their pets recover health and mana quickly without eating. You eat food by using it by pressing on the food item.This will cause your character to sit down you must be seated in order to eat or drink, consuming one charge of the stack of food items You can eat and drink at the same time (drinks are similar to food, but restore mana rather than health. You can eat additional food while seated, but will only be in the process of eating the last food item eaten; the previous ones are lost, so it is best to wait for the eating timer to run out. However, attempting to eat food that has lesser amounts of heals than the food currently being consumed will result in a failure to eat the new food. This can be avoided by simply moving which automatically makes the player stops eating. Feeding your pet Upon completing the pet taming quest sequence which becomes available at level 10 taming three specific pets,beastmasters receive the ability to tame pets and receive a final quest in the sequence to see another beastmaster trainer. The final trainer grants a couple of pet related abilities,including the ability to feed your pet.You feed your active pet by pressing on the food item in the player's inventory then pressing on the pet's icon in the player's menu. Food restores the health of the pet less important at lower levels. Feeding a pet requires much less time than eating. Beastmaster pets generally need food of around their level. Down to a food item level 9 levels below the pet's level, the pet gets full satisfaction from the food. Food of an even lower item level provides diminishing pet satisfaction, about half lost (multiplicative) each 10 levels. If the food's item level is too low, 30 levels less than the pet's level, they will refuse to eat it. Unlike player characters, pets can consume food of a much higher level than they are, but they get no additional satisfaction out of it, the (rather costly) extra levels are wasted. Pet treats [ ]are food for hunter pets, but are used differently than'feeding your pet' and to different ends. Pet treats are ''used by pressing on it, just like you would eat food. Types of food There are six main types of food:Bread/Pasta,fish,fungi,meat,dairy ,and fruit plus a food additive Liquid plus four different categories of food: Snacks, Soups, Meals, and Desserts. For meat and fish, there is also a distinction between food that is ready to eat, which is a consumable, and food ingredients, using in cooking food, which are trade goods. Player characters can only eat consumable food, but hunter pets can often eat food ingredients. Food ingredients are merely trade items with little description. Consumable food will have a description of the food benefits in the item tooltip, clearly indicating consumable food status, and will appear in the consumables, food and drink section when browsing the Auction house. Food ingredients will appear in the trade goods, meat section when browsing the auction hous.This includes eggs and fish ingredients. Some food consumable by a player character will not satisfy any pet. There appears to be an additional category of untyped food. Some food ingredients appear to no longer satisfy pets when cooked into a consumable food item (whose type is not as clear). You may experience this with soup and stew items.[Healing Herb],a quest reward, appears to be an example. Various kinds of candy,frequently acquired during events,appear to work like this. There are food vendor trash items as well.There are also non-food items, such as trophy fishes, which can be used as pet food, so the boundaries are not always distinct. Sources of food Food can easily be purchased from NPC vendors, which appear on your minimap as a bread/milk icon when using the tracking feature. The food vendors are well distributed and very common, for instance all Lounging have food for sale, but finding the specific food type vendor when you need it for your pet can be a pain.Vended foods are always of the consumable type, so the vended fish is always the cooked version. Food items can be received as quest rewards. These are helpful, but limited; if you use a lot of food (hunters) you will need other sources. These are often the same item as a vended food. Consumable food and food ingredients are frequently dropped as loot by enemies.You can often find edible food in chests.These will be of any food type. These are often the same item as a vended food. Food can be made by player characters using the cooking job skill, a secondary job skill that all player characters can learn (it does not count against their primary profession limit). Cooking will make food ingredients that are inedible by player characters into consumable food products. Often, higher level recipes will use similar ingredients and produce better quality food. Many fish can be eaten raw but have better food properties when cooked. Buffing food is primarily made by cooking. The food in demand by players for their characters, as opposed to pets, is invariably cooked food or a hard to find food ingredient used to make the food they want to cook. Pets can eat cooked food of the proper type, but do not get the benefit of the increased stats. Fish can be obtained by fishing.You should be able to keep yourself supplied with fish if you need it, and you should be able to purchase other players' surplus fish at the auction house.This makes feeding fish-eating pets easy as well. item